Banana&mint
by doshi-san
Summary: Porque aunque la combinación de fresas y menta a Maka le sabía deliciosa, ahora había probado a la banana con menta y le gustó incluso más. Para CaMi-insoul.


**Holas, gente querida de fanfiction! Bueno, yo soy fan full del SoMa, pero a pedido de mi estimada CaMi-InSoul, hice este Kid/Maka, así que tadá, va para ti chica (no sé si te lo estés leyendo, pero bueh).**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater es de su papi (viejo odioso) Atsushi Ohkubo, quien seguramente nunca leerá esto.**

* * *

**Banana&****mint**

¿Dónde se habría metido Soul? Hacía ya un buen rato desde que las clases habían terminado y que lo estaba esperando a un lado de su motocicleta. En todo caso, hubiera llegado a su casa antes caminando que esperándolo. Según él sólo iba a su casillero a juntar el montón de solicitudes para que fuera el arma de alguna de las remitentes de las cartas; pero ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

De mala gana volvió a meterse en el Shibusen, en busca de su compañero, se dirigió hacia el pasillo de los lockers. Más le valía al chico tener una buena excusa o correr muy rápido si es que no quería ser víctima de un buen Maka-Chop más que bien merecido.

Encontró el que le pertenecía a su compañero, sin embargo él no estaba ahí. Escuchó unos ruidos "raros" detrás de un pilar y nomás por mera curiosidad, se fijó con la esperanza de dar con Soul. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, pues lo que vio la dejó helada: en efecto ahí estaba el albino, pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba más que bien acompañado por una chica (que Maka no recordaba haber visto en algún lado) en pleno faje. Él estaba dándole la espalda, así que quizás no había notado su presencia, pero la otra abrió ligeramente los ojos y al ver a la peli cenizo, simplemente se pegó más al de ojos rubíes.

Maka reprimió un sollozo y corrió, lo hizo lo más rápido posible, quería alejarse de la indecorosa escena que estaban montando su arma y la tipeja esa. Mientras corría dejó que las lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas. Debido a ello no divisaba con claridad lo que estaba en frente de ella, ni tampoco hacia donde se dirigía.

Chocó contra algo o alguien y por la inercia, cayó hacia atrás sentada, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego un gemido de dolor por el golpe.

— ¡Hey, Maka!— la llamaron y abrió los ojos (los que había cerrado por el impacto), encontrándose con la imagen de Kid extendiéndole la mano derecha, con la clara intención de ayudarla a levantarse— ¿Estás bien?

«Depende, ¿emocional o físicamente?» pensó ella con un deje de ironía, mientras se apoyaba en la mano de su amigo, levantándose del suelo.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien— compuso una sonrisa falsa.  
— ¿Estabas llorando?— cuestionó el pelinegro.  
— N-no, ¿por qué lo dices?  
— Porque tienes lo ojos rojos y llorosos, ¿dónde está Soul?

La simple mención de su nombre provocó que Maka recordara la escena de hacía unos segundos y sintió ganas de volver a dar rienda suelta a su llanto, cosa que sin querer hizo.

Kid la miró sorprendido, sin saber muy bien el por qué la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella con parsimonia, le correspondió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y recargando mejor su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Kid.

La Albarn balbuceó algo inentendible, entre hipo e hipo no se comprendían muy bien sus palabras.

— Venga, trata de decirlo más despacio— la animó y después hizo una pausa—… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Deathbucks Coffee a tomar algo y me explicas mejor?

Maka soltó un apenas audible "Sí" un poco más tranquila y ambos se dirigieron hacia el local.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, sonó una ligera campanita avisando que habían llegado nuevos clientes. El Deathbucks estaba abarrotado de gente, así que Kid prefirió dirigirse directamente a la barra seguido por Maka, en vez de esperar, sentado en una silla de las tantas mesas, a que las meseras lo atendieran.

— ¿Qué van a querer?— preguntó Liz, haciendo de cajera y mascando un chicle, sin siquiera mirar al chico.  
— ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tus clientes?— se molestó Kid.  
— ¡Ah, eres tú!— se sorprendió la Thompson—, igual, ¿qué quieres? No tengo tu tiempo.  
— ¿Dónde está…?  
— ¿El jefe?— completó la otra— Salió y me dejó a cargo, con Patty en la cocina y las chicas de la clase NOT de meseras. Vuelvo a mi pregunta ¿Qué quieres? ¿O nomás vienes a molestar?  
— Un smoothie de plátano con menta, por favor. ¿Tú qué quieres, Maka?  
— ¿Eh? ¿Vino Maka?— se sorprendió Liz, la chica se asomó ligeramente detrás de la espalda de Kid y la saludó con la mano— ¿Qué se te ofrece, cariño?  
— Eh… pues supongo que un frappé de fresas— pidió tímidamente.  
— Ok. ¡Patty! Un smoothie de plátano con menta para Kid y un frappé de fresas para Maka  
— ¡Claro, claro, hermanita!— se escuchó desde la cocina.

No faltó mucho para que Patty llegara con los pedidos y les dirigiera una ancha sonrisa a ambos. Se retiró poco después, porque aún tenía un par de pedidos pendientes.

— Serán seis dólares— anunció Elizabeth.

Maka ya estaba buscando su cartera para pagar su parte, cuando el pelinegro la detuvo y pagó con su dinero. Tomó ambas bebidas y salió del lugar con la de ojos jade tras él.

Ya en la calle el de ojos dorados le devolvió su frappé a la chica. Comenzó a caminar y con la cabeza le indicó a su amiga que fuera con él. Y sin saber muy bien a dónde iban, obedeció.

Llegaron a un parque que se encontraba algo solitario y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

— ¿Ya me puedes explicar qué pasó como para que te pusieras tan mal?— soltó Kid, para después meterse el popote a la boca y comenzar a tomar de su smoothie.  
— Y-yo vi a Soul besándose con una chica— susurró con tristeza.

El pelinegro soltó un ligero "Ah" sin saber muy bien qué debía de decir en momentos como esos.

— Creí que… que era diferente a los otros, que él no era como mi padre, que no me dejaría sola ni se iría con la primera carita bonita que se encontrara— prosiguió Maka, con un hilo de voz, jugando con el envase de su frappé— No pude estar más equivocada.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Se sentía como una tonta diciéndole todo eso al chico, quien sólo la miraba expectante.

— ¿A ti te gusta Soul?— se atrevió a preguntar un poco vacilante, pasando s su brazo libre por los hombros de ella, abrazándola ligeramente.  
— No es que me guste como tal, pero me duele. Quizás no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, tal vez busque a alguien físicamente mejor, aunque obviamente cualquier otra sería mejor que yo, ¿qué clase de loco querría a alguien tan sosa y…?

Se interrumpió al sentir que Kid la soltaba. Lo miró y vio que estaba sujetando con fuerza su vaso de smoothie y con la misma magnitud de fuerza apretaba el puño de su otra mano. Temblaba ligeramente, parecía algo molesto.

— ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡NUNCA digas que cualquier otra sería mejor!— le avisó Kid— ¡No conozco a ninguna chica que sea tan simétrica como tú, ni tan inteligente, amable o que luche como tú! ¡Tú eres mejor que cualquiera de las chicas huecas con las que Soul se podría besar!

Maka le miró sorprendida debido a sus palabras, pero más se sorprendió cuando la tomó de sus mejillas con una mano y la acercó a él, terminando de romper la distancia entre ambos, y la besó.

Era un beso un poco torpe y desesperado, pero no dudó en corresponderle, cerrando los ojos. Pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso uno en su cintura y su mano tras la nuca de ella, profundizando más el beso. Los labios de Kid sabían al plátano mezclado con menta y los de Maka a fresa, sin embargo mezclado con la esencia de cada uno.

No tenía idea de cuántos segundos habían pasado, ni siquiera recordaba bien dónde estaban, de todos modos no le importaba, en esos momentos sentía como si los únicos que hubieran en el mundo eran ella y Kid.

Él la separó un poco, con la respiración agitada, la cara sonrojada y los labios hinchados. Sonrió ligeramente al notar que la chica estaba en su misma condición, la besó en la frente y terminó de separarse de ella.

— Si Soul no te corresponde es porque no merece a alguien como tú. Es mi única conclusión. Quizás yo tampoco merezca a alguien tan simétrica y perfecta, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?

El pelinegro le regaló una sonrisa y se dispuso a irse, pero Maka lo tomó de su muñeca impidiéndoselo. Lo jaló hacia ella y lo volvió a besar. Ahora el sorprendido era él, aunque también le devolvió el beso.

— Tal vez deberías dejar de soñar e intentar hacer algo— dijo ella después de haberse separado—. Venga, acompáñame a casa, ¿no?

Se sonrieron mutuamente, se tomaron de la mano y pusieron rumbo hacia el departamento de la chica, tirando a la basura los envases de sus bebidas sin terminar. De todos modos, si querían encontrar de nuevo ese sabor, podían recurrir a los labios del otro, ¿no?

* * *

**Bah, final más feo, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado, que lo hice con mucho cariño. Sé que ella me lo pidió para mi long-fic, pero quise hacer uno especial, porque dudo que pueda meter un poco de esta parejita. No sé, como dice alguien, Maka pega más con Soul, pero eso va a gusto de cada quién.**

**Como dato curioso, no sé si alguno de mis 4 lectores (que sepan que los aprecio mucho) se haya leído alguna vez el doujin Strawberry mint, pues adivinen ¡De ahí salió el título! La verdad es que no tenía nada planeado y en eso se me fue mi noche de insomnio, así que ahí tienen el por qué del título.**

**No se olviden de que el monstruo que vive bajo mi cama se alimenta de sus reviews y debo alimentarlo mucho, así que ustedes pueden ayudarme... Ok, no. No debo usar a mi pobre e inocente mosntruo.**

**En fin, nos leemos.**


End file.
